


Une

by LovelyandSad



Series: Things [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic-Users, Shifters, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Before the dragon woke and the sun fell, two strangers met in a wood and brought upon themselves tragedy.





	Une

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisNameIsStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameIsStupid/gifts).



> Made this while hanging with friends and bored one night. Non-chronological in order, but some might state the year or something. This, in particular, is about the narrators first time meeting each character and the friendships born from that.

As most apprentices tend to do, Lyn walked straight through a wall, too focused on her spell book. Continuing walking, Lyn tripped over a root, tumbling to the ground. Gathering herself and her book, she noticed the woods that surrounded her instead of the school halls. The eleven year old felt a moment of panic before remembering the magic stone in her pocket and the book in her hands. Kneeling in the grass, Lyn brushed long brown hair from her eyes to read the spell.

“Find me, bind me, running through the lost without a cost.”

The footprints previously left behind by the apprentice glowed a bright silver behind her. Only a few steps back through the path a bright flash of light filled with quiet muttering caught her attention.

“Well. I can always find my way back anyway.” Shrugging, the chubby child walked in the direction of the flashes.

Sitting next to a child, a small wizard’s daughter was playing with illusions. Watching as the brown haired girl picked up a twig and turned it into a glowing purple cricket, Lyn gave a laugh, hazel eyes widening in wonder.

The girl jumped, glasses falling askew as she stood. Even with the long hoodie and jeans swallowing her, the girl gave off an air of power.

“Hi! You must be a wizard. Hopefully. If you are a witch, I have little magical power. Please don't eat me.” Grinning, Lyn gave a wave.

Standing only a few feet away, the girl also gave a hesitant wave. Lyn watched as her eyes flicked to the book in her hands before a small grin lit her face.

“Is that the Apprentice Tutorial for all new Sorcerers? I’m Marie. I read that book years ago. Are you just now reading it?” Marie took a step forward, leaving only a few feet of room between them.

“Really? You must be so smart! I can only do one sentence chants so far. Are you lost too? I can get us out if you want!” Lyn laughed again, stretching out a hand. “Hold my hand? Are you coming?”

The other eleven year old nodded, instead putting her hands in her hoodie pocket. Undeterred, Lyn grinned again before turning to the silver footprints.

“Do you want my coat too? You look skinny enough to break if a cold wind blew through!”

Marie gave a small laugh, rolling her eyes. Following the strange girl and footprints, she felt a small thrill. The magic inside her gave a twang and Marie knew life was to be different from now on.


End file.
